


Josta Rica

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock deleting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: "So someplace in South America, but not an island. Is that it?”“Mm...Someplace with a ‘J’."





	Josta Rica

“I haven't seen Molly around lately.”

“Mm. Holiday.”

“Oh, that's nice. Where's she gone?”

“I've deleted it. Somewhere in South America.”

John paused to think of all the countries he knew in South America.

“Venezuela?”

Sherlock shook his head.

“Brazil?”

“Brazil is in Europe.”

“Nope, that's Portugal.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Alright I've run out of countries that I know in South America. What's Montevideo the capital of?”

“Google it.”

John continued guessing.

“Dominican Republic?”

Sherlock made a noise that sounded vaguely like the beginning of the word ‘no’ as if he couldn't be bothered to pronounce the entire single syllable.

“Nn.”

“What's that one with the rhyme ‘an island so nice they named it thrice’? Oh yes, St. Martin?”

“Not an island.”

“So someplace in South America, but not an island. Is that it?”

“Mm...Someplace with a ‘J’.”

“Jamaica?”

“Not an island.”

“Jakarta?”

“Not in South America.”

“I'm all out of places that start with ‘J’.”

They continued their walk.

“Must be nice to get away. I was thinking we could go somewhere for a few days. Maybe when Molly comes back she'll have a recommendation for us.”

“Don't want to go too far.”

“Maybe just someplace with a beach and some warm weather. I would love a lazy holiday.”

“I dislike all things stationary. If we were to go on holiday, I would like to experiment and learn new things.”

“We spend all our lives running around London learning new things.”

“And we've been doing so for how long?”

“Five years this December.”

Sherlock smirked.

“At this point, I would expect you know my preferences.”

John mumbled under his breath, “And at this point I should know you don't care for mine.”

 _Ding!_ Sherlock glanced at his phone.

“Costa Rica! Molly messaged.”

“Since when does Costa Rica begin with a ‘J’?”

Sherlock was silent, pretending to be absorbed in his phone.

“I suppose we should call it ‘Josta Rica’?”

Sherlock’s lips twitched upward for a fraction of a second that anyone other than John might have missed. The man didn't often smile for stupid jokes, but he did smile for John.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
